The Mom Squad
|Season= 15 |Members= Elissa Slater Helen Kim Affiliates: Aaryn Gries Amanda Zuckerman Andy Herren Candice Stewart GinaMarie Zimmerman Jessie Kowalski Judd Daugherty McCrae Olson |Defectors= |Votes=16 |HOHs=2 |Nominations=7 |Vetos=2 |Lowest=Helen Kim (9/16) |Highest= Elissa Slater (6/16) }} The Mom Squad was an alliance in Big Brother 15 consisting of the two mothers in the house, Elissa Slater and Helen Kim. The name was coined by Helen during the sixth episode of the Big Brother 15. Members Affiliates Creation During pre-season interviews, Elissa Slater made it clear that she wanted to start an all-girl's alliance. Slater and Helen Kim eventually formed the alliance based on their mutual motherhood. On the Outs Immediately after it was discovered that she was former houseguest Rachel Reilly's sister and that she was likely to get the MVP award due to Reilly's fanbase, Elissa was immediately an outcast and treated very poorly by several houseguests, particularly Aaryn Gries and Jeremy McGuire. However, Helen bonded with Elissa anyway despite several houseguests warning Helen not to. This put a target on Helen's back as well. After Elissa was nominated by McCrae Olson, Helen made a campaign to oust David Girton in her place. What she was unaware of was McCrae's then-alliance The Moving Company, consisting of McCrae, Jeremy, Nick Uhas, Howard Overby, and Spencer Clawson, had already set a plan in motion to evict David and use Elissa's MVP status to their advantage. Elissa survived eviction by a vote of 7 to 5, completely blindsiding David's showmance Aaryn and her allies GinaMarie Zimmerman and Kaitlin Barnaby along with Candice Stewart (who was tricked into voting for the wrong person). The Dramatic Flip Out for revenge, Aaryn ended up winning the next Head of Household competition and immediately put Helen and Elissa on slop for their second week in a row along with Andy Herren and Candice. Jeremy then made a campaign to his Moving Company alliance to evict Elissa because he was worried his showmance partner Kaitlin would be nominated through the MVP. Sure enough, Elissa did win MVP but she chose to nominate Jeremy because he was a strong male. Jeremy went on to win POV and Elissa nominated Nick after a discussion with Candice about getting strong guys out and after Nick would not give her a straight answer. Though this may have seemed to seal Elissa's fate as Nick would've had the votes of Jeremy, Howard, McCrae, Spencer, GinaMarie, Kaitlin and Jessie Kowalski, Helen and Elissa then made a strong campaign to get Nick out and managed to convince McCrae, Spencer, and Jessie to defect from their alliances. At the eviction, Elissa once again survived and Nick was blindsided by a vote of 7-4-0 with only Jeremy, Kaitlin, GinaMarie and Howard voting to keep him. Taking Control That same night, Helen went on to win the HoH competition and The Mom Squad was finally in the majority. During that week, Helen discovered the existence of The Moving Company alliance due to Spencer. She thought of backdooring Howard when he lied about the alliance, but she decided that The Blonde-Tourage alliance was a bigger threat. Helen nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction, with Elissa as MVP again, nominating Spencer. After Kaitlin won the POV, she removed herself from the block and Jeremy was successfully backdoored and evicted that week by a vote of 9-1-0. Deal of Decisions During week 4, Aaryn and Helen made a deal that stated if Helen kept Aaryn safe, Aaryn would throw HOH, or if Aaryn were to win, she would put up whoever Helen wanted. Later in the week, Helen and Aaryn were in the storage room and Helen told Aaryn that if Aaryn won HOH, then she should put up Howard and Spencer. When Elissa was told about the deal, she told Kaitlin that they might have a plan to keep Aaryn and evict Kaitlin. She also said she would rather Kaitlin stay than Aaryn. At the eviction, Kaitlin was evicted by a vote of 9-0-0. Aaryn won HOH and was loyal to her deal with Helen, and put Howard and Spencer. At the veto, Spencer rocked into power. Candice was put up as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Howard was evicted by a vote of 7-1-0. At the next HOH competition, GinaMarie held the bull the longest to get power. Unexpected Win & Targeting of the Mom Squad GinaMarie won HOH and nominated Jessie and Candice. Jessie won the veto and saved herself from eviction. The replacement was Spencer. At the double eviction Candice was the first in the jury and Aaryn won HOH. She nominated Spencer and Jessie. Aaryn won the veto and tookoff Jessie. Judd was the replcement. Judd was the second to enter the jury and Andy won HOH. During Andy's reign as HoH, Jessie attempted to ruin Helen & Elissa's game by telling everyone that they were the ones that got wanted to get rid of Amanda, not Jessie. This resulted in a fight between Elissa, Helen, and Jessie. Jessie was evicted that week by a vote of 6-0 but still left a target on the Mom Squads back. Helen's Eviction During Week 8, Aaryn won HoH for the fourth time and the 3AM alliance decided to go after Helen and Elissa because of their disloyalty and future threat in the game. During the nomination ceremony, Aaryn nominated the Mom Squad for eviction. Elissa won the veto and used it on herself. Spencer was then nominated in her place. Helen was then evicted by a 4-1 vote, leaving only Elissa voting to evict Spencer. There were many attempts to flip the house leaving Spencer to be evicted, but they failed. Left to Fight Alone Although Elissa was poised to be the next one to go, she pulled out her first Head of Household win. During her HoH reign she nominated Aaryn and McCrae and targeted Aaryn as Elissa thought that she was the one behind Helen's eviction. Elissa also became close with Judd, as they were both outcasts for him being the returning player and Elissa as the next target and they formed a final two deal. Backdoor plans came into play when Amanda was bullying Elissa. Those plans came to an end when Amanda won her first competition of the summer and won the Power of Veto. During the veto ceremony, Amanda used the power of veto on McCrae and Elissa nominated Andy, as she thought that he was working with "McCranda" as well, and was right as Amanda and McCrae had to chose which one of their 3AM alliance members to vote to evict. Aaryn, Elissa's enemy since Week 1 was evicted by a vote of 5-0, and became the 4th member of the jury. But, after Elissa's reign as HoH she was no longer the next target and now the target was on McCrae and Amanda. During Week 10, GinaMarie won HoH and nominated McCrae and Amanda. McCrae won his second POV and took himself off the block. Elissa promised she would vote the replacement nominee (Spencer) out in return if either McCrae or Amanda won the following HOH Elissa would be safe. Elissa did indeed vote out Spencer but outgoing HOH GinaMarie cast the tie-breaker to vote out Amanda. During the second half of the double eviction, Andy covered his lies and told McCrae that Elissa went back on her word. After McCrae won HOH, he nominated Elissa and GinaMarie. Elissa was evicted by a 3-0 vote. Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 15 Alliances Category:Alliances